


Where are we going?

by AgelessWriter



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied JohnnyxJakes, Pain, Promo theories for season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promo theory from season 2.) Jakes gets drunk and hits Johnny again. What kind of fall-out should be expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are we going?

**Where are we going?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA.**

 

I staggered back to the house, the world spinning around me. The lights were mostly off. ' _Good... Maybe I can just sneak into bed without any questions...'_ I thought to myself, heading up the stairs. “Jakes! Nice to see you home!”a voice called. Johnny's voice. Damn.

“What do you want Johnny?”I asked, trying to hide my slurred speech and indifference. I turned to face the younger agent. He smiled at me, looking me over.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out later this week? Maybe pick up some chicks or play pool, or darts... I mean, we don't hang out much anymore, not since Mike left...”Johnny spoke. I swore.

“No Johnny. Let's not. You have your cases to work on, and I have mine.”I answered matter-of-factly. Johnny pouted.

“Come on. We deserve a break here and there. I'll see if Briggs and the new kid wanna go. Make it a guy's night.”He pressed on, placing a hand on my shoulder. I growled and turned, hitting him in the gut and head before I could stop myself.

Johnny groaned in pain before looking up at me, a fire in his eyes. I'd seen that fire once, when I hit him a few months ago, but this time it was far more intense. He grabbed my wrists and twisted me around, kicking my feet out from under me. “Uphs.”I groaned as I landed in the floor, Johnny pinning me.

He was growling himself before realizing what he was doing. “Don't fucking hit me. I dealt with that enough as a kid, but I don't have to take it from you. Understood?”He whispered, well growled, into my ear.

“Just get off of me.”I responded. He let me up and slammed me back down. “Fine. I won't hit you again.”I answered, glaring. He let me go and walked away, slamming his door. Another thing he's never done before.

Picking myself up, and what was left of my pride, I went to my room.

 

 

 

 

That week was strange. Even after I sobered up. Johnny refused to speak to me, let alone look at me, and if he had too, he stayed in a professional manner. Scary professional. And the others left for a guy's night, leaving me behind at the house. Even the girls left for a night of their own. I sighed, perhaps this was what I deserved, to be forever alone...

 

 

 

 

Mike was back, and almost everyone was glad to see him back... Almost. He stopped me after briefing the others on our newest case, some kind of lead back into Caza. “Dale... Can I talk to you?”He asked. The boy was a boss, and yet he still acted like a rookie. Poor kid.

“What is it?”I asked. He sighed.

“What happened to Graceland? When I left... Things were... Okay-ish... Now things are more or less ruined.” Mike crossed his arms. I sighed. Damn kid. Was always the more observant man.

“Well... Paige felt betrayed after you left... Apparently she thought you two had something. Stopped talking to us. Charlie had a breakdown after Jangles. We tried to take her for a psyche eval, but she wouldn't go. Briggs has a new girl, the new kid is learning. And Johnny... Well I don't what the Hell his problem is, but he has one.”I answered. Mike swore.

“And you?”he asked. I shrugged.

“Same as ever.”I replied, walking upstairs to my room..

 

 

 

 

The house was mostly empty, save for me and Johnny. He still wasn't speaking with me, not unless he had too, and I was beginning to become uncomfortable with that. I walked over to him. “Johnny...”I began. He turned to me.

“Yes Agent Jakes?”He asked. Internally, I wanted to punch him again, but I kept my temper in check.

“Drop it, okay? The 'Agent Jakes' thing. Can we... Can we just start over? I mean... Things happen. I tend to forget who my.... Who my friends are. And I hate it when you call me Agent Jakes instead of DJ or just Dale. Okay?”I told him. Johnny sighed, the bravado dropping. He hugged me close.

“Thank you. That's what I needed to hear. An apology.”he smiled weakly. I looked at him, confused.

“Welcome... So... Friends again...?”I asked. He nodded, smiling.

“Friends.”

 


End file.
